Baker Street Moments, A Drabble Collection
by LondonFan
Summary: Doctor Watson and Sherlock Holmes share their lives together in Baker Street 221B. When they are not involved in cases, they experience some funny, romantic moments together. / Collection of Drabbles / Slashpairing: Holmes/Watson / I take requests!
1. Holmes's feelings

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_After I wrote my first drabble "The cane" I found out that I love to write those short sometimes funny stories and I do hope that you enjoy them. =)_

* * *

**Holmes' feelings**

John Watson felt like he was being observed and looked up from his newspapers. Sherlock Holmes was staring at him, curiously, interested, examining. Watson had to smile a little bit.

«What's the matter?», he asked.

«I like how you look today.»

«Do you?» Watson smirked.

«You look cute. You smell nice. I like that.»

«Say, Holmes, do you want to tell me that you are in love with me?»

«You know I'm bad at expressing my feelings», Holmes said shyly, «But I ... do prefer you to others, John. Definitely.»

He said, «I know you do», and kissed him gently.

* * *

_First drabble of the drabble collection - I decided to make it a bit fluffy and romantic._

_Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions what I could write about, please let me know!  
_

_Best wishes, LondonFan  
_


	2. In bed

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_I want to thank marypussycat for her wonderful review (I'll write a drabble about that, it's a good suggestion!) and thanks for the person who listed this story as a favourite! You guys make me happy, honestly.  
_

_Anyway, here is the second drabble. I hope you enjoy it. ^^  
_

* * *

**In Bed**

Night fell over Baker Street 221B. The moon shone brightly. Everything was quiet. John Watson and his flatmate were sitting in their living room when it turned midnight.

«Well», said Watson, «time for me to go to bed!» He stood up and gave his lover a sweet kiss on the cheek.

«I'm coming with you!» Sherlock Holmes grabbed the doctor's hand.

Some hours later, Watson awoke because he was cold. Sherlock had captured the whole blanket and didn't want to share it with him.

Watson moaned, «Remember that I kindly allowed you to slip under my blankets!»

«... our blankets...»

* * *

_And, what do you think? I'd love to hear your opinion._

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_A_


	3. Caught In A Bad Romance

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

******Author's Note: **_Thanks so much for commenting and favourising my story! You guys are so great, honestly!_**_  
_**

_I hope you like this one, too. It has Mrs Hudson in it. ;)_

* * *

**Double Drabble: Caught in a bad romance**

Mrs Hudson walked up the stairs to bring her tenants their requested dinner. They had asked for sandwiches. But when she arrived at the door she heard some strange noises.

Grunting. «God, Holmes... why did you want this _now_?»

«Because I'm addicted to it!»

«But I'm already sweating all over my body. It's so hard!» Moaning.

«I know. Just push!»

Mrs Hudson stood next to the door and eavesdropped.

What were they doing? She always thought about them liking each other more than just being friends but …

«God, Watson, hurry up, I can't hold it any longer!»

Scuffing.

Holmes cried out loud, «Ouch! That hurts so much!»

«It was your decision that I push! Don't blame me!», cried Watson.

«I don't, don't worry, love!», said Holmes soothingly.

A loud PLOP was to be heard outside.

«Finally finished», sighed Holmes.

Mrs Hudson couldn't be calm any longer. She needed to know what was going on and burst into the room. She saw them covered in a white, thickly liquid, with red steamy faces, panting heavily. They looked at each other in relief, smiling tiredly.

She gasped.

«Mrs Hudson, do you know how hard it is to open a mayonnaise jar?»


	4. The Barter System

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

**********Author's Note: **_Guys, you are sooo great, really! I thank you so much for reviewing my little drabbles. Thanks, thanks, thanks! And remember, if you have an idea just tell me._**  
**

_I hope you enjoy this one, too.  
_

* * *

_This drabble is dedicated to **marypussycat79.** Thanks for your suggestion. : 3**  
**_

* * *

**The barter system**

Watson was standing in front of his wardrobe, arms akimbo.

«Holmes, do you happen to know where my blue shirt is?»  
«No, sorry», the other man muffled, putting on a coat.  
Watson turned around, looked at Sherlock suspiciously.

«Holmes, a coat? We're inside, it's summer. Are you trying to hide something?»  
«No...?» This was more of a question than a real answer.

Watson bridged the few meters between them, ripped the coat open.

«Slow, my love, it's not night yet», Holmes whispered.  
«That's. My. Shirt! We don't barter clothes!»

«But I love to wear it because it smells like you.»


	5. Complaints

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_Unfortunatley not mine but Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's and Guy Ritchie's. If they were mine, Holmes/Watson would already be canon.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_God, guys, you make me so happy! Thanks for favorising and reviewing this story! Thanks so much! I hope you like this drabble, too._

* * *

**Complaints**

It was night time and John Watson was rudely awakened from his peaceful slumber when somebody started to play the violin.

«Holmes!», Watson shouted angrily and stomped into the living room.

He saw Sherlock who was practising his violin passionately.

John took the bow from him and said loudly, «Are you crazy? It's 3 AM! I was sleeping!»

«Are you complaining?» Holmes turned around.

«I am! I want to sleep!»

«I was just practising a love song I composed. For you.»

Watson sighed, smiled. He returned the bow, sat down, listened to Holmes and said,

«I love you, you annoying man.»


	6. Just Don't Leave

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_ Still not mine *goes into corner and cries silently*__  
_

**Author's Note: **_Again I want to thank you all for your great support!  
_

_There's just one thing left to say: Those tiny little stories I publish are Drabbles, they only consist of 100 words. That's the rule, I can't make them longer. But I am still working on a longer story, an oneshot, to be precise. I have written it in my mother tongue already and started translating it recently. Plus I have started writing a real fanfiction for this very fandom. I hope I can publish both soon.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this drabble as well. ^.^  
_

* * *

**Just don't leave**

«Watson! No! Don't leave me, please!» Sherlock Holmes looked imploringly at the doctor, his eyes widening in fear. He clung to John's left leg to keep him where he was at this very moment.

«I can't, Holmes, I just can't! It's too hard for me to bear this! Just let me go. I beg of you. Don't make such a pointless fuss!» He attempted to drag his leg away, to move on, but Sherlock just wouldn't let him leave.

«I will miss you, I swear! You can't just leave me...» Holmes started sobbing.

«I am just going to the toilet!»


	7. Dancing Lessons

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_ Applaud Arthur Conan Doyle and Guy Ritchie for their awesome characters.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_Guys, you are great. Thanks so much for the reviews!  
_

_The next drabble is a double drabble again, pre-movie.  
_

* * *

**Double Drabble: Dancing lessons**

«Watson... I think it is time you learned how to dance.» Those words from Holmes seemed to come out of nowhere.

The addressed person nearly spilt his coffee: «Dancing? Holmes, are you kidding me?»

«I am not. Why should I? It's just that I can feel that you being able to dance will be important for our following cases.»

«You know that because of your great detective senses, don't you?», Watson said in a sarcastic way and looked at Sherlock over the edge of his book.

«Indeed. I happen to know how to dance. I can teach you if you like.» Holmes smiled.

Watson sighed, «Alright. You won't stop annoying me with that anyway. So, teach me.»

They both started to dance, Holmes leading at first but teaching Watson more and more. He did very well and was learning fast.

In the evening, Holmes disappeared for a while with the excuse of wanting a break as they have been practising for hours.

Then he returned and said, «Let's practise one more time in a realistic way! You'll take the lead and dance the man's role. I'll slip into the role of the partner.»

«Why are you wearing a dress, Holmes?»


	8. Talented

**Title:** _Baker Street Moments_

**Author: **_LondonFan_

**Rating:**_T to be sure as adult themes are suggested_

**Warnings: **_Slash Holmes/Watson_**  
**

**Disclaimer:**_ Applaud Arthur Conan Doyle and Guy Ritchie for their awesome characters.__  
_

**Author's Note: **_This is a special drabble I wrote in one of my English classes. It contains a slashy topic but it actually concentrates on the beautiful English language. Have fun ;)  
_

* * *

**Talented**

«What are you doing, Holmes?» Watson came home and found his lover reading a thick book.  
«Learning new languages. Asking how one feels. _Wie geht es dir? _- German. _Hoe gaat het?_ - Dutch. _Hvordan går det med dig?_- Danish. _Comment ça va?_ - French.»

«You are so talented when it comes to oral tasks, my love.» Watson had to choke his laughter but Sherlock didn't even get the allusion.

«Indeed I am.» Holmes flicked to the next page. «Oh, a new lesson. _Hearken! What a flibbertigibbet and hurly-burly yonder!_»

Watson said, «That sounded familiar. What language was that?» [1]

«Shakespearian.»

* * *

_[1] Translates as: «Listen! What's going on over there?»_


	9. Riding Lessons

**Riding lessons [Warning: slight spoilers for AGoS]**

Watson grabbed Holmes' hand and led him to the black horse in front of them.

«Mount it», he said.

Holmes shook his head, «You won't get me on that devilish creature! Never, Watson!»

«You forced me to learn how to dance, now I force you to ride a horse. What's your problem with horses anyway, love?» He looked warmly and truly caring at Holmes.

«Why would I have something with its own mind bobbing around between my legs?» He nervously looked away.

«Because I have an own mind and you don't seem to care at all in bed», Watson smirked.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'd love to hear your opinions. : 3**


	10. Bathing Time

**Bathing time**

«Holmes, for God's sake, how long haven't you been taking a bath?», Watson asked sternly. He did not like the lack of Sherlock's hygiene.

The addressed person thought a while: «Well, maybe six months...»

«Good lord, you need to take a bath!»

«I don't want to...», Holmes sulked.

Watson shoved him into the bathroom, «No backtalk!», filled the bath tub, carried Holmes into it and left him alone for a bit.

About thirty minutes later he came back and found his friend playing happily with a rubber duck having a moustache on its beak..

«Why does this duck look like me?»

* * *

**This idea came to me back in London where I saw a rubber duck dressed like Sherlock Holmes... I did some research and found out that the rubber duck was already invented in the late 1800's and thus it fits perfectly with the two of them... xD**

**So, what did you think? =)**


	11. The Dying Detective

Hello y'all,

I am sorry for not updating in quite a while but I have been on holiday... Sorry. :/

Here's another drabble for you and I thank you all so much for your reviews and everything! You are awesome!  
And, dear guest, I'll try to write one about his tooting problem... :'D  
As always, if you have a prompt, just say so.

Now off you pop and read. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Dying Detective**

«Watson! I am going to die!»

«What are you talking about, Holmes?»

«I feel both hot and cold, everything hurts!», the detective whimpered. He pulled the doctor closer to him without a warning.

«Watson», he breathed weakly, «I have to confess something to you. I love you. So much that I will even miss you in heaven.»

Watson kissed him instead of giving an answer and kept himself from saying «Who says you're going to heaven?»

Holmes smiled and closed his eyes. «Now I can die in peace.»

«You do know that you only have a little cold, don't you?»


End file.
